A Different Choice
by EventRider87
Summary: A what-if AU storyline. One choice can make all the difference. This is the story of Bela Talbot making a different choice 6 years before her deal comes due, and how it changes everything to come and yet certain things do not change. If you don't like Bela A) Don't Read OR B) give it a chance and you may like this version of her:)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**May 1998.**

Abigail R. Wilkinson had gotten peace from him today. There'd been a large event held at their home and he'd been too busy to worry about her. She wasn't needed anymore to keep up appearances, so she made her way outside to the swings she'd labeled as her spot since her real mother always sat there with her.

Things started changing last week. Although she shouldn't be talking about it with anyone, she'd befriended the housemaid's daughter that week. At first, the young girl was quiet. Then suddenly she started speaking freely with Abby, asking all kinds of questions about her life. She'd introduced herself as Lilly. Abby made stuff up though. She knew better than to talk about her life. She'd tried it once before, when her mother died when Abby was six. She knew who was responsible, and when she tried to speak the truth to people about what happened, no one believed her. Daddy was a 'kind gentlemen who loved his wife and child'. No one was going to believe otherwise. And he'd caught her about to tell the truth, and made sure she knew not to try that again.

However, the real problems didn't start until four years ago. She hadn't understood the first year or two, but knew it was bad. Once she reached 11 though, she started to realize how bad what he was doing really was.

She thought it would stop when he remarried. It didn't. And this new woman kept silent, didn't really care. She'd married him for money anyhow.

So now here Abby was. She'd been friends with Lilly for a week. She'd grown close to the girl, started to trust her and spill little bits about her life. Lilly had made a promise not to say anything unless Abby wanted her to.

Then there was the day things changed. That day was today.

"Abby, I think I can help you." said Lilly.

"Help me? How?"

"Well, don't be mad...but I've talked about your problem with someone I know...and..."

"What! You promised. Did you tell your mum?" Abby questioned.

"No, not her. Don't worry, you'll be safe. Look, I can make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore...well, at least not for a while."

"How?"

"You just have to trust me. You can be free of him."

"I don't understand."

"I can take care of all of this for you. I'm not just the maid's daughter, I'm your friend. But I also am different from you."

Lilly took Abby's hand. Abby couldn't be sure, but she'd thought she'd seen Lilly's eyes change, but that wasn't possible. And Lilly was right, she'd been a good friend to her.

"Tell me."

"I'll take care of this for you, and it won't cost you anything. Not for ten years at least. You get to be free of him. You can leave here if you want."

"Where would I go?"

Lilly shrugged.

"There are plenty of places, and you're getting older. A few more years and you can do whatever you want."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Told you, I'm different. I have ways of helping people. So what do you say? Will you let me help you? Say the word, and I can get you away from him. Yes or no?"

Part of Abby worried about this. Was this a trick? What if he found out she was planning on getting away from him? However, her mom died trying to get free of him...of trying to get her free of him too.

"Um..."

"Come on Abby! You can do it. You get 10 years of freedom, you don't have to see him anymore."

"Why 10 years?"

Lilly shrugged.

"Sorry, all I can get you is 10 years. I can't guarantee you won't see him again after that. However, you'll be older, and stronger if you do."

"Okay."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'll do it. Whatever you need to do. Do it, I want to be free, I don't know how much longer I can continue this."

"Perfect! Don't worry Abigail, your life's about to change.

Abby smiled, but again she sees Lilly's face and thinks she almost seems too happy, too much of a smirk. Weird.

Lilly stood, Abby followed suite. Lilly then reached in and kissed Abby on the cheek, well almost the corner of her mouth. She then ran off.

Abby wasn't sure what really was happening? She agreed, but could Lilly really help her? She had her doubts.

* * *

Abby's doubts were gone the next morning.

Her father was taking her and her stepmother into town, as he had business to attend to. He'd gone down to the car already, and her stepmother had followed. Abby was running late though. She could hear his yells, getting impatient with her. So she rushed her second shoe on and made her way out of the house and onto the walkway towards the drive. Before she could take another step though, she heard a noise and then the car exploded. She fell backwards from the blast, but otherwise was not hurt.

What had just happened? Abby yelled for help and before long she there were trucks and sirens sounding. She was taken to the hospital to be checked, but was okay and then someone from child services had come for her and taken her home.

The day of the funeral came, and she didn't cry. She couldn't cry for him, not after he'd been the one responsible for her mother's death. And her stepmother, well not her either. Who could know about a child being abused and never say a word? However, Abby was still in shock. How had this happened? Here she had planned on getting free of them, and now they were dead.

Wait, was that just a coincidence? She got her answer though, when she saw Lilly standing across the cemetery. Lilith smirked, this time Abby knew. This was...had Lilith planned this? That didn't make sense though, because she said 10 years. He couldn't get to her in 10 years, he was dead.

The service was over and Abby ran. She went further into the cemetery, behind several trees. Lilly showed up.

"Did you do this? They're dead!"

"Me? No, I didn't...but someone who works for me did."

Lilly's eyes turned red. However, it was fake. She didn't show her true color.

"What? What are you talking about? You're just...

"Not who you think? My name is Lilith. And you Abigail, agreed to this. You made the deal. You wanted to be free."

"I didn't say to kill them."

"Well you didn't say not to. Isn't this what you really wanted? He killed mummy, and now he's gone. You're free now, and you got justice."

"How could you..."

"How, oh honey, it's what demons do."

"Demons? That's not...you're not...not possible."

"Definitely possible. Look, you can't take it back okay? Too late. I had my fun here with you. Now it's your turn. Go do whatever you want Abby."

"No you said...you said 10 years of freedom, but he's dead."

"I know...10 years without him and then you'll have to join him...in Hell. Sorry dear.

"What!? NO..."

"Like I said, you agreed. It's done. See you in 10 years. I so can't wait!"

* * *

Abby stayed at the cemetery, though she knew there were people with the child services waiting for her. She went back to the grave, but not her fathers. She stood in front of the one a few spots from him.

_Isabela Marie Wilkinson. _

_ 1963-1990. Devoted Mother and Wife._

She never let herself cry around him. He didn't like it. So now, she was going to let herself cry just this once before she left. Abby missed her mother. The mother that actually loved her, and fought hard to try to take her daughter and leave. If only he hadn't caught her.

* * *

Abby didn't have a choice. So she did what she could, try to live. Except she didn't want to, she wanted a way out. But how? So she spent a few years in the system, and finally ran away when she was 16. Not too long after that, she got herself over to the States.

This is where her story really starts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews and favoriting/following this story! Here is the next chapter. Again, I won't give much future details...but just letting everyone know again that this story is taken from an idea I came up with in my other fic. This will be AU(obviously) but this is my first story that is truly AU and changes the past events. So therefore, this fic is about Bela the hunter/thief. She's mostly a hunter who sometimes is still the 'purveyor of powerful occult objects' when she needs money or needs an object or something. Her choice, made clear at the end of this chapter or next, is where the AU takes off! :)_

_**Here we go!**_

_**This is gonna go fast...skipping through Bela's past to get to the main story.**_

**May 2002**

Abigail left a building she'd just spent the past few hours in trying to start a new life. She was 18 now, this was her time. New identity, new passport...everything. No more Abigail, the name he'd picked out, giving her mother no choice except for her middle name, Rose, so she kept that. She'd taken her mother's name, partly. Isabela Rose Talbot, or Bela. It seemed fitting now. Bela wished she felt more happy, more free. However, the deal hanging over her head kept her from celebrating her new life.

Bela arrived in the States a few days later. She'd went back to her childhood home first and sold many of the possessions inside. The lawyers had asked her to sign the deed to the house, she refused. Told them to sell it. She wasn't going back there ever again. As soon as she got enough income from selling some of the paintings and art inside she got on a plane and left England.

**6 months later:**

On the outside, it might've looked like she was trying to move on. Bela couldn't though, so she sat in a library in Connecticut in a section of very old books on demon lore. She was doing as much research as she could on demon deals, and trying to see if there was any way out. She hadn't had much luck though. She was going to have to find another way. She needed more connections, she needed more than what she was finding in libraries and bookstores.

She found a small shop eventually, and headed in to pick up some items and books. The almost 19 year old had become quite resourceful in the last several months. What she hadn't expected was help.

Marcus Turner showed up in front of her desk one day, and started asking questions she wasn't sure she wanted to answer. She brushed him off at first, until he finally got her attention, asking her what she knew about demons. Moments later, she learned more than she'd expected. There were people who were hunters, of demons and more, and he was one of them. He told her if it was a demon she was after, he could help. And help he did.

**1 Month Later:**

"Seriously, I think I got it." She said, a bit sarcastic and a bit frustrated.

He sighed.

Bela stood with her gun aiming at the target set up for her.

"Again." He told her.

Bela took her shot, and hit it perfectly.

The hunter only slightly smiled. Bela knew that meant she'd done well though. Marcus didn't praise her often or celebrate her success. She liked that about him. She was learning to be confident, but she was always hardest on herself. No one would ever know that about her. She didn't want him to be soft with her, she needed tough, as much as one would think it'd be the opposite after all she'd been through. Maybe that was why, she'd never been coddled, and certainly wasn't expecting to be now.

"I still do not see how this will help me if guns won't stop demons."

"Trust me, you start poking around in the supernatural world to find your demon, you're gonna come across some other shit that ain't friendly honey. Not to mention just generally unfriendly people. Some of them's as bad as your demon."

Bela nodded. She knew that, of course. Maybe if she'd known how to take care of herself four years ago, she'd have been able to stop her father all on her own...or at least he'd have let her go. Too late now.

She was exhausted. She'd been at the shooting range for several hours perfecting her shot. They'd spent a few hours before that on self-defense training, as well as other weapons of Marcus' choosing. There were times when Marcus had to remind himself she as still just a kid. It was hard, the way she carried herself and the way she talked anyone would take her as a young woman of at least twenty-one, maybe older. Not eighteen. He had a good 13 years on her.

Four months later, Marcus sent her out on her first hunt. Told her it was a practice run for demons. Not only had she done great at the grunt work, but what she was good at was the background work. She was a quick learner in the art of talking to victims and their families, as well as getting information from cops. Maybe it was because she was a woman. She'd rather do the chatting and undercover work than the leg work anyhow. Granted, both were fun.

**March 2003**

She'd been on her own a few times since then. Marcus had taught her well, and the rest she'd perfected by herself. She'd grown accustomed to the supernatural lore. And she'd also came across names of other hunters. Her money from selling the house as well as the items inside it had allowed her to get most of what she'd ever need.

One night she'd come across an item of no use to her, or to many other hunters. So she sold it to some guy she'd met and he was very interested in it.

"What did you do that for?" Her mentor asked. He pretended to be annoyed with her, but really wasn't.

"One of these days my bank account is going to cease to exist if I continue buying all of this stuff to help me find a way out of my deal and am not replenishing it. That buyer paid 300,000 for it. You said you didn't need it. I needed the money, what's wrong with that?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Nothin' darling. Just be careful with that kinda stuff, people like that aren't trustworthy. Hell, most other hunters you meet ain't trustworthy."

She nodded in agreement.

"You look tired." He told her.

"I am. I am tired of not finding her. I'm down to 5 years left. It needs done, now.

"Don't show your desperation Bela. It'll only get you in trouble. We'll find her, you still have time."

She sighed.

"Really, because it's already been five years and that came fast. The next will too."

"I know, but she's a crossroads demon, she'll rear her ugly head soon enough, I promise. But you need more time."

So Marcus continued helping her, neither of them knowing in only a short month Bela would be left alone.

**One month later**

Bela had been on her own for a week when she came back to Marcus' apartment and found him dead. He had blood around his mouth and eyes. Bela wasn't sure what to do or who to call for him. She finally decided on a cover story and was about to call it in when she saw Lilith standing there. She didn't know it was her, with Lilith being in another body.

"Hi Abby. Remember me?"

Bela placed her hand on her gun. She knew it wouldn't do a damn thing, but she figured if she shot her enough times she'd have enough time to start an exorcism and convince the demonic bitch to give her life back.

"Part of the deal is that I can't hurt you. However, if you do try to get out of it, I can do whatever I want to you." Lilith stated.

"Why him? He didn't do anything."

Lilith nodded in agreement.

"No, he didn't. You did. No weasling your way out of this honey. You made the deal. Consider this a warning. Quit messing around with your deal, or next time it will be you."

Lilith disappeared. The young hunter closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. She made her way to Marcus and swiped her hand over his eyes to close them. She'd done this, she'd gotten him killed. He'd been helping her and this was what he got in return?

Bela had a choice...she could leave all this hunting behind and enjoy 5 years of her life, or she could keep fighting to get free. What she did know was that if she continued this fight, she was doing it alone. There was no use for anyone to die for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**2005**

**Flagstaff, Arizona. :)**

Bela had been on her own for 2 years now, each hunt she'd gain experience and get better. However there were times, like now, her experience in the field was lacking just a tiny bit. Maybe it was because of Marcus was so good, training under him might have made her a bit over-confident. That wasn't necessarily bad since the quiet scared girl was disappearing and being replaced by someone she always knew was underneath all of that, the sassy confident woman. Only with baggage and anger in there as well.

Bela truly wished all her hunts could be demon related or lead her to a way out of her deal, but she knew that wasn't going to be the case when she made the decision to continue hunting. She was doing this for herself, for Marcus, and in many cases for the little girls who'd lost their innocence. Honestly she'd rather do something else, at least someday. If she got out of this deal that's exactly what she'd do. Get out of hunting and go live her own life.

Other than Marcus she'd not worked with anyone else and she preferred it that way. She didn't trust men in the first place, but for some reason Marcus had felt safe enough and he was the only one who knew bits and pieces of her past and he never snuck up on her or touched her without her consent, even if it was just to show her how to hold the gun. And with that she'd gotten better with time. And after he died, she tried to keep that feeling of control he'd given her.

She didn't sleep around really, but finally after a hard case she'd gotten over herself and had a bit of fun. Bela was a pretty good judge of who she could be in control with. In order to do this she kept her old self protected behind a wall of this new tough woman. At this point though, sometimes the damaged scared girl came out.

This case was proving to be more difficult than the young hunter first assessed. So now she was stuck in this house with a vengeful spirit, whose body she thought was down in the basement. Bela had searched it though and came up empty. Then the spirit came after her and she'd managed to fend it off and lock it out as she stayed in the study of the house, lining all the entrances to the room with salt.

_Damn_. She thought as the spirit managed to decrease the temperature of the room and blow out the windows and move the salt. She went to shoot the thing with the rock salt again but it was empty now.

_Great...who needs a deal when I'm going to die because of some ridiculous ghost._

Bela wasn't ready to die though, and she sure as hell wasn't going before her time. The spirit got closer and like his other victims he started making things fly towards her. Suddenly the ghost stopped and flamed out. She looked up at it, confused. She stood back up slowly and saw a man approaching her.

"Uh..." Bela stuttered.

"I'm assuming you're a hunter considering the weaponry you got there. You're welcome." The older gruff looking man said.

"I...how did you...?"she questioned, confused.

"I've been doing this a good long time. But easy answer, found the body."

"It wasn't in the basement was it?"

"Nope. Back yard. Buried."

She sighed.

"Who are you?"

The older man shook his head.

"Bobby Singer. Gonna assume you're name isn't really Nora Sinclair?"

She shook her head.

"Bela."

"Uh huh."

"And may I ask how you knew what false name I was using in the first place?" she questioned.

"The Detective mentioned a reporter asking questions with that name. You're not from here obviously." Bobby, noting her accent change once she introduced herself. "But I'm gonna give you a bit of advice girl...you seem plenty capable but either get your head all the way in the game or not at all."

She rolled her eyes, she couldn't help it. Older men were always going to treat her young.

"Got it, thanks very much. I'll be going now."

"Yeah you do that."

Bela picked up the necklace on the ground that she'd lost in the fight. It was just a simple chain with a small diamond pendant. It'd belonged to her mother, and she never forgot it. Bobby noticed as he followed her out. Everyone hunted for a reason, but a girl like that? That was something to make him question what could possibly make her into a hunter. Looking at her she could be whatever she wanted.

Bela got to her car and answered her phone.

"Yes? Okay, I know...it's a lot, but I'll get you the money. Just give me a few more days. Uh huh...you've been patient but I'm just asking for a couple of days. 2 days? Fine."

Bobby looked from his car over to her. He walked to the woman who acted well beyond her age.

"You're not in over your head or something are you?"

"No, it's fine. I'm fine."

She made a move to get into her car.

"Funny, don't sound like it."

She shook her head at the old man. He just didn't quit did he? Stubborn hunters.

"I..." Oh what the hell. This certainly wasn't the biggest secret she was carrying around, what would it hurt to share a little. "I needed a few items...made a trade but still owe the guy 10 grand. I have the money in a my safe back home...got distracted with this hunt. It's really no big deal."

Bobby nodded. Though he still thought she was in way over her head with all of this.

He threw her a necklace.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I dunno, some old talisman the spirit had in the basement with him. Not of any use to anyone now. See what you can get while you're in town and you might just be able to send him what you owe without having to make the trip all the way to...let me guess, England?"

She gave him a strange look.

"Uh...New York actually. I mean, England was right, just not anymore."

"Uh huh. Look do yourself a favor, watch who you're dealing with."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself fine. Not that I don't appreciate the assist, but I've learned how to deal with these people."

He nodded. He walked away and got into his older car, then drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's excited for this one? :)**

**2 years later. 2007.**

**Queens, NY.**

Bela walked into her loft and threw her jacket on the leather couch, then walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She'd been gone for 2 weeks now, and was ready to shower off the grime she was sure coated every inch of her body. The hunts she took got more and more difficult each year as she allowed herself to take the more challenging cases the better she got. And she'd gotten rather good. She couldn't help but still buy and sell things on the side, it'd gotten her a nice home and the stylish clothing she loved. Granted, she dressed practical for her hunts. It'd also helped her procure anything she may need to hunt anything she'd come up against. Now if only she could find a way to stop Lilith without Lilith finding out, or at least find a way out of her deal. She hadn't gotten much closer in the last 2 years.

As soon as she sat down on the bar stool her phone rang.

_Seriously_?

"Hello". She answered, accent thick.

"Miss Greene? I have a request for you."

"Ah, Lukas. I'm sorry, I can't help you. I just got back to the city, and I've not had any time to trade anything valuable. Maybe next time."

"Oh come on, I already know what it is I want. I'll give you 1.5 million...half of what it's worth. Enough to keep you in any sort of business, or hell possible retirement for the rest of your life."

She wanted to laugh, at the rate things were going that was just short of a year. She decided to humor the man though, he was known to be dangerous and she wasn't in the mood to piss a good client off. She'd dealt with him once. He had no understanding of what really went on with all of the stuff he was finding, but she doubted he'd actually care. She'd already turned him down when he asked for some artifact last month that she ended up having to use in one of her hunts.

"Okay I'll bite. What is it?"

"A rabbit's foot."

She did laugh out loud this time.

"I'm sorry? Don't they sell those all over the place?"

He sighed, annoyed. "No, this one is real. It bring's luck. I've read all about it."

"Uh huh. And where, pray tell, might I find it?"

"Well, I was talking with this lady...she said she was gifted...I don't know. She told me it was in some sort of storage unit. I'm halfway across the world from you at the moment and will be heading into New York in a few days. If I give you the coordinates, could you find it for me?"

"Look normally I find things that are easily attainable. You know, auction houses and such. You want me to actually go find this thing in someone else's storage shed. That's not exactly what I do."

She left out the part where most of the things she found was because of a hunt she'd been on at the time.

"Well it can be now. Come on, it's not like you're some good girl right or you wouldn't be into all this. Just get me what I need."

Bela knew she had to be a what this man was asking of her sometimes. Hunting certainly wasn't lega, and lying and stealing things sometimes went along with it. But she wasn't a thief, well at least not like this.

"Lukas, I'm not just some cat burglar you know. I have limitations."

"Then test those limiations. Just this once. I have all kinds of connections, never know when you might need them."

She sighed. _Just this once? Yeah right, if she did this he was going to just keep asking for more, and she didn't have time for these side jobs._

"Fine. I'll take care of it...my way though. I'll call you in a day or so once I have it."

Bela hung up. Did the thing really have some much good luck for it's owner to make Lukas this crazy for it though? She had a momentary thought on if she should just keep it for herself and have a little luck on her side to get out of her deal. Could something like that really work?

No, she was not going to go get the damn foot out of storage. She'd met some not so nice men a few weeks ago. However, they could prove to be useful now considering they weren't exactly that smart.

She picked her phone back up and made the call.

* * *

**2 days later:**

"I'm sorry? You what?" she questioned, frustrated.

"Look don't be mad, but these two guys barged in here and took it."

"Great. Just great. Do yourself a favor, don't call me for any help ever again, because I certainly will not be calling you two idiots."

Bela shook her head. Lukas was going to kill her. She was torn between telling Lukas too bad or going and getting the foot back.

* * *

**Black Rock, NY**

She arrived in Black Rock after tracking down the two unknown men that had stolen the rabbit's foot. It didn't take her long at all to track down the luck, taking her straight to them. She spoke to the restaurant owner, posing as a waitress.

The hunter-slash-thief needed to at least know who she'd be dealing with. God she hated this, she had a demon hunt in Maine she'd wanted to go take care of. Here she was chasing some valuable item just to stay on the good side of an occult favoring dirty businessman.

Bela went to the back and pulled her laptop out. She was about to run the names, though obviously fake, through a search to see what she could find. She noticed the storage unit information Lukas had given her. Wait...that name, why the hell hadn't she noticed it before? John Winchester. She'd heard that name through the grapevine of hunters. John Winchester was a hunter. Rumors now saying he was a dead one. Granted, those were just rumors.

_Oh bloody hell. Did she just hire two thieves to steal from a hunter? That was like rule 1 of hunting...not to mess with other hunters or their belongings. At all. Or well, it should be a rule._

Bela put her laptop back into her bag and head back to the bar area of the restaraunt. She peeked around the corner to where the manager had pointed to the boys that won the 100th customer gift certificate. Then Bela Talbot suddenly did a double take when she saw one of the men. Winchester...didn't she know that name? And it wasn't a John. Her mind flashed back to a few years ago.

**_June 2005_**

_Bela Talbot walked out of the precinct with the information she'd needed. She nodded with a smile toward a middle aged man in a suite that looked her way and headed out the door. Before getting to her car she lightly bumped into someone. She quickly hid her notes on the case, just in case._

_"Whoa, sorry." The young man said._

_She looked up at him._

_"Yeah..I mean sorry, that was me." Bela opted for politeness, well usually it was fake, but it worked. She was hoping it would make him nod and let her go get in her car and finish the case._

_Not quite._

_"I doubt that. You know you don't look like someone who should be coming out of a police station...unless you work here?" he questioned, curious but also __noticeably flirting. _

_Really, this guy was going to try to pick her up? Idiot. Okay, a very good looking idiot. He looked about 4 or 5 years older than her, she'd guess he was around 25 or 26. She mentally smacked herself for looking. She was busy on a job, and she definitely wasn't looking for a hook up right now._

_"I don't. I'm a reporter, was just collecting some information." Bela said, trying to brush him off. __She did her best to hide the accent. "__Besides, considering where you're headed, you're one to talk."_

_"Ah." He smiled at her. __"My partner's inside."_

_"You're a cop then? Wouldn't you know who works here then?"_

_"I would...but we're from a different precinct. We're transferring." he told her, covering quickly._

_"Right. Look, I do need to be going, sorry."_

_Bela had played her part well, and he didn't think it'd hurt to introduce himself with his real identity. He'd always preferred it when women knew his real name anyways._

_"I'm Dean Winchester. It was nice to meet you...?"_

_He was waiting for her._

_Bela knew she was on a job. No truth here. _

_"Ellie. Nice to meet you Dean, but I really do have to go."_

_He nodded._

_"Sure. Sorry...again."_

_She nodded back and went to her car._

_Well then. He certainly wasn't used to that...she didn't even respond to his flirting? Damn._

**Present**

That rabbit's foot may be lucky, but she certainly wasn't having any chasing after it.

Bela had options. She could let Lukas get pissed at her and stop dealing with him, or she could go steal the damn thing back. Both options she didn't really like. She took a peek around the corner again to look at Dean Winchester, after all it'd been 2 years. Wow...still not disappointing to look at. The larger man across from him wasn't bad either. Maybe she should just go introduce...

_Oh yeah right. And say what? Sorry, besides being a hunter I'm sorta this thief and I'm the one who stole(off handedly) that item out of your deceased relative's (likely father) storage unit? Sure, that would work well._

However, 1.5 million could do wonders for her getting things that might help her track down and kill Lilith. And really, what would it hurt? They're hunters, hunters are usually in for life, how badly did they really need some money making rabbits foot, at least compared to her?

Okay, decision made. Now as long as he didn't recognize her she'd be okay.

She tugged the wig she was wearing firmly in place and sauntered over to their table. Here's goes nothing. Bela could read people pretty well. While Dean was quite the flirt, she was sure the younger one was a little more shy. And probably more responsible...meaning he was probably the one holding onto the thing.

"Can I freshen you up?" she asked.

Dean looked up at her.

_Uh oh...did he know?_

Then he just gave her a flirtatious smile.

_Ok she was good._

Bela turned to Sam again, and went ahead with her plan. She spilled the coffee, then pretended to help him wipe it up while she swiped the foot from his pocket. Well...if she wasn't a hunter she knew at least she could make a great thief now. Granted, if she wasn't a hunter and didn't have deal coming due she certainly wouldn't be a thief anyways.

"Sorry again."

She grabbed the coffee pot and headed towards the back of the restaurant. Bela then picked up her bag and walked out of the restaurant, taking off her wig and throwing it in a nearby dumpster.

* * *

**Biggerson's(spelling?)**

Sam gave Dean a look.

"What?"

"Dude, what is wrong with you? She was so flirting with you, and she was hot." Dean told his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. He made a move to grab his coffee and it spilled again.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned.

"Ow, God!" Sam stood quickly and then knocked into another waitress.

"That ain't good."

Sam looked panicked. He quickly checked his pocket, and revealed that he didn't have the foot.

"Shit. Bitch!"

Dean stood fast and made his way out of the diner, Sam following.

* * *

**Later**...

Bobby, listen this, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. I'd say almost mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough to play us. And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Uh, Lugosi sound right? First name he thought was Noel, no..Nora, or something that sounded like that.

"Huh...Lugosi? Uh...Lug...Wait Nora... it's probably Bela. Hmm."

Bobby hadn't paid much attention to where the young hunter had went or what she'd been doing after he left her in Arizona. However, he thought he'd heard that she was still around hunting and sometimes still trading things. He'd paid attention to a few of her aliases before. She rarely used the same first name twice, but he'd come across patterns of names she might choose.

"Bela Lugosi? That's cute."

"Bela Talbot's her real name, I think."

"Is she a hunter?"

"I think so...honestly I'm not really sure exactly what she is. She was hunting when I ran into her a couple years ago, but the way things sounded it seemed she mighta been dabbling in some sorta supernatural black market trading of some kind.

"Great."

"Look, if it is her, I probably know a few folks that know where she might be."

"Why would she steal the foot to begin with if she is a hunter? I mean, the thing's killing people."

"I don't know, my guess is she's needing money, or she's needing luck. She was a rookie at the job back then, and I worried she'd be getting in over her head. Maybe she did."

"Okay, well let me know when you find her."

Dean hung up.

He then drove Sam to a motel. Dean's phone rang again and it was Bobby.

"Okay, so Bobby's pretty sure she lives in Queens, and gave me the address. I'm gonna go check her out and you stay put."

"What, really?" Sam asked, a little bit whining.

"Dude you can't go, you'll get us both killed, or at least yourself. You're staying here, I'll be back."

* * *

**Queens. Bela's Loft.**

Bela headed down the stairs from her room toward the kitchen. She intended to make a cup of coffee, but Lukas was driving her insane.

"Look, I get it. I know, it took a bit long but I have it so stop being so impatient. No...I'm aware of your reputation Luke...you don't scare me. I told you this wasn't my sort of thing, but I did it anyway so you're going to have to deal with it if you want the foot...Good. I'll meet you there in an hour."

Bela turned to the cabinet but noticed something on the security camera...a man briefly moved past the camera.

_Great. Should have seen that one coming._

Bela grabbed a gun from the wine cabinet and made her way to the door. She certainly wasn't meeting who she assumed was Dean Winchester without a gun in hand.

The door was ajar. As Bela approached it, she noticed a beeping noise. The alarm system panel is flashing 'error'. She then sees a yellow Post-It stuck to the panel that reads "turn around". Dean appeared behind her, his gun drawn. Bela turned and drew her gun.

Dean smirked.

"You left without your tip."

Bela smirked back, then sighed.

Dean walked backwards through the hall, gun drawn still. Bela followed.

"Wait...hold up. You look familiar. I've seen you before haven't I?"

"I doubt that."

"No..no I remember. Not entirely sure where..."

Bela relented.

"Fine. Illinois, police station. A couple years ago." she told him.

Dean looked up at her.

"You were...wait you were that reporter chick." he stated.

She nodded.

"You were the one, the other hunter working that case me and my dad were on."

"Obviously."

"Huh."

Dean shook his head.

"Look, you're gonna give the foot back."

"No, I'm not." she answered back, smirking.

"Why the hell not? So what, you've decided to become a thief now instead?"

"No, but I have someone wanting it very badly, and is in no way going to let it go. So sorry, but you're little lucky streak is over."

"Whatever...Bela right?"

"That's right Dean."

"Ah, you remember."

She shrugged.

"You're not the only one who's done the homework."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I told you. He called, I'm holding up my end. It's a lot of money, and I could use it."

Dean looked around.

"Really? You're living like this and you need more?"

"As a hunter, you think it's going to last if I don't? No one pays us for the job Dean, well not usually. Girl's gotta make a living right?"

Dean shook his head.

"Not like this. Not by hurting other people."

"Relax I'm not hurting anyone." she told him. "It was in a bloody storage unit, why do you need it?"

"Oh really? Here's the deal, my brother touched the foot."

"Yeah, I know, and he got a few days of luck. Don't tell me you two are wanting it for yourselves. I mean I get it, I'm sure having all that luck on your side would have made you even better hunters right? Again, why do you need it?"

"No..because if you lose it...your luck goes south."

She gave him a confused look.

_She really didn't know?_

"Yeah...as in bad bad luck. Those dumbasses you hired...they're dead. Died right after we stole the foot back."

"What?"

"Yeah, as in freak accidents."

She sighed.

"Oh."

Bela wasn't the sentimental type anymore...so she certainly wasn't going to shed a tear for those low lifes...but she also didn't want to kill anyone. That was the whole point...doing what Marcus taught her, and part of that was making sure no one died from supernatural crap.

"So, I need the foot back...so we can destroy it. It's the only way to make sure my brother goes back to normal. Don't tell me you're only out for yourself, 'cause that's just not how this hunting thing goes."

"Oh please. All of us are morons. Revenge driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved, so don't give me some morality speech Dean. I don't need it. Of course I'm out for myself, because the only person I have is me."

"Wow, you're a glass half full aren't you." Dean says, rolling his eyes.

"We're all going to hell Dean. What's the point? Being a better person, caring a little bit more...that's not going to change the facts."

"I happen to agree with you there. Look, this has been charming and all but..."

Dean raises his hand, holding up the rabbit's foot.

"How did you...?"

"Hey you're not the only one with sticky fingers."

Bela sighed loudly, giving up.

"Fine...but you realize you're gonna leave me out 1.5 million and on the bad side of a very psychotic buyer don't you?"

"You realize I don't really feel bad about that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself can't you?" Dean asked.

"You better hope so. Because if he kills me, I _will_ come back from the dead and kill you myself."

"Noted."

"Go, before I change my mind and shoot you." she said, annoyed.

Dean turned and walked down the hall and out the door.

"See ya."

He closed it behind him.

"Let's hope not." Bela whispered.

Ugh. What a day!

* * *

**Cemetery. Night.**

Later, Sam and Dean burned the foot.

"Seriously, I can't believe you got it back that easy."

"Wow, you doubted my skills?"

Sam shook his head at Dean's ridiculously cocky attitude.

"You see her?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah."

"Wait, she let you off that easy?"

"She's a hunter, mostly, and I don't think she knew it was killing everyone who lost it. She certainly wasn't happy about me taking it back, but she didn't stop me."

"Well thats...good I guess."

Dean nodded.

"We'd met before. Couple years ago, before Dad disappeared." Dean told him.

"Really? While I was at school?"

"Yup. Working a job. Granted, I didn't know she was working a job."

"That's weird."

"I know. Alright, let's get outta here."

Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the impala. Sam behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, here's next chapter. Yes, another familiar one. However, after this case I will be going off on my own more and not rejoining canon episodes for a little bit. However, these next couple chapters are still very different from the show. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**...SPN...**_

**Queens. Bela's Loft.**

Bela flipped through some files on a couple of options for cases. Again, no demons. She was disappointed but was trying to make a decision on the 2 cases left in font of her.

Illinois, or go to the east coast? She typed in a few things into her laptop. Okay, there was a great little antique bookstore in the Massachusetts town that had some good books on demons and Hell. She could take the hunt there, two birds and what not.

* * *

**Massachusetts. 2 Days Later.**

An elderly woman walked to her door and opened it. She was holding a kleenex in her hand, obviously upset. She looked to the young woman at her door.

"Hi, Ms. Casey? I'm Alex Holden, I'm an investigator, and thought I could help with your niece's case? Do you have time to talk right now?" Bela asked, dropping the British accent.

"Oh...the cops acted uninterested. They're sure she drowned."

"Maybe...but I can see your doubts and I have my own. Can I come in?"

"Yes Dear...please."

* * *

**1 Days Later. Docks.**

"What a crazy old broad." Dean Winchester commented

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts? Look at us." Sam replied.

"Uh huh."

"So, who's this Alex? We got another player in town?" Dean asked.

"Another hunter? Maybe. Doesn't change our job."

"A ghost ship, huh?"

"It's not the first one sighted around here, either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started."

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?"

Sam told Dean a little bit of ghost ship history.

"So, you see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean questioned.

"Basically."

"What's the next step?"

"We gotta I.D. the boat."

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?"

"I checked that too, actually. Over 150."

"Crap." Dean sighed.

"Yeah.."

Dean and Sam headed for the Impala. Dean noticed something on the window.

"Dude...what the hell?"

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean held up a white piece of paper, a parking ticket for $200.

"Dude, you fed the meter?"

"I swear I did."

"It's not good manners to swear you know." Said a female voice.

Both boys looked up quickly.

"67 Chevy Impala, knew that was yours."

"Bela? What are you doing here? And how'd you know?"

"That's Bela?" Sam questioned.

Dean just gave him a shrug.

"Oh relax. The ticket is fake...well, it wasn't for someone else but they're done with it. Thought I'd give you a minor heart attack after the whole mess with the rabbit's foot. As for how I knew, I remember seeing the car outside the police station, after you bumped into me."

"I remember it as you bumping into me." Dean retorted.

Bela shrugged.

"You didn't answer me."

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked, looking at him like he was a complete idiot.

"You're Alex" Sam stated.

She grinned.

"Well, we're here now, you can go find another job." Dean smirked back.

"Hardly. With a chance at sounding like a petulant child, I was here first."

"So you talked with Gert?"

"I did."

"Gonna guess you put the idea of a ghost ship in her head."

"She needed to know. And I needed her to be honest with me about everything. By the way, she called me. Thanks for telling her the case wasn't solved by the way."

"It isn't."

"She didn't need to know that. I told her that so she'd stop asking questions all the time and stay out of my way. I have full intentions of following through and finishing the case."

"She said she paid for you to investigate. A PI? Really?"

"What, I'm doing the job. What's wrong with making a little money from it?"

Dean shrugged.

"Um, cause it's wrong?" Sam suggested.

"How? We both hunt, and I have a few things I need to get in order to do this job. So I get paid."

"Wow." Sam shook his head.

"Woman's got a point?" Dean commented.

"Sure Dean. We'd never do that."

"Well I'm not you. I do what needs to be done sometimes. I don't need your approval."

Bela turned to Dean.

"Cute, but a bit of a drama queen yeah?" She said about Sam.

Dean just smirked.

"As to our first argument...this is my case." Bela told them. "Stay out of my way, don't need you causing any more trouble for me." Then she smirked.

Bela said goodbye and then walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it's short again. I'll update soon. This one takes place right after last chapter._**

* * *

**An hour Later. Street outside home of ****victim. **

Bela stands next to a man, asking him questions.

"No, police say he drowned. I just don't get how..." the victim's brother started, stumbling on the words.

"Sorry...take your time. Can you tell me more about the ship your brother saw?" Bela asked.

Dean and Sam walked up to them. Dean holding onto a 'badge'.

_Great_.

It seemed these two sets of hunters we're going to be competing for this case instead of helping each other. Dean couldn't help himself, he grinned and Bela noticed it before he put on a stern face for the man.

"Mam, this man's been through enough don't you think?" Dean asked.

Bela shot him a glare, but smiled at the victim's brother.

"I have a few more questions." She told Dean.

"No you don't, not right now, sorry." Sam said.

Dean looked so cocky. Bela nodded, having to go along with it. She wasn't amused...or was she? The brothers, mostly Dean,_ wanted to play did they? Game on!_

"Right. Thanks for your time." she told the man and walked away.

Bela walked away, then she made her way over to the police officers by the car as Dean and Sam talked to the witness.

"Hi, officer?"

"Yeah?"

"Those agents over there, well something seemed a bit off. Just thought maybe you should check them out and verify their identities."

The officer looked to where Bela pointed. Bela turned her head towards the Winchesters. Dean saw her, she smirked. Bela knew she no longer was needed here and left. Dean nudged Sam with his shoulder and they quickly made their way from the scene before the real cop came over.

* * *

**A few minutes later. Just a block from the crime scene.**

"You're still here?"

"You gonna stand right there as I'm loading my gun?" Dean questioned, hinting that he'd "accidentally" shoot her.

"You know, you interrupted my interview." She pointed out.

"And you tried to turn us in." Sam said. "Guess we're even."

"Hey, you two started this. I was just playing the game."

"Not a game." Sam said.

Dean just shrugged.

She rolled her eyes.

"Great, well why are you still hanging around here? You got enough to ID the ship, didn't you?"

"The brother's not the only one who saw the ship." Sam told her.

"This guy did too." Dean finished.

"So?"

"So, he's gonna be next."

"Right. You think you can stop it? Without knowing the background info on the ship, or the ghost, whatever?"

"We have to try."

"Dean, he's cannon fodder. You can't save him in time."

"Well, we're trying."

"Fine, do whatever you have to do, I'm not going to waste time here, I'm going to find the ship or whatever is needed to stop all of this. I'd think saving future lives is better than someone already condemned to death."

"Wow, again with the negativity. What's your problem huh? Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?"

Bela's face froze for a second, before she composed herself.

"I don't know, yours give you enough? Don't pretend like your so much better than me."

"We're helping someone."

"So am I. Someone who's not been marked yet." She replied.

Bela hated saying that...considering she herself was marked for death with her deal. But it was becoming harder and harder to believe she'd get free. Sometimes that made her more negative about saving people. The boys were probably right though.

"Well then you can go. We've got this." Sam said.

Bela shook her head, then turned and left.

* * *

**Next Morning. Abandoned house**.

Dean was sitting at the desk and Sam was in a chair reading when there was a knock at the door. He grabbed his gun and walked to the door slowly. He opened it, sighing when he saw Bela.

"What do you want?" Dean asked her.

"Wow...squatting huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So...you want to fill me in on how it went last night?"

"I swear if you say 'I told you so' I'm gonna hit you, female or not."

"Well I'm not. I never said I didn't care."

"Right." Sam commented.

"I think the three of us should have a heart to heart."

"Assuming you have one."

"Really? You don't even know me."

Dean shrugged.

"Not all hunters give a shit. It doesn't come as a surprise to me." Dean said.

"I'm on the fence."

"So, what is it you want?" Sam asked.

"Well, I've ID'd the ship."

"And?"

"Here." Bela showed them the picture of the ship. "Sailor was accused of treason, they tried him through a kangaroo court and he was hanged."

"Says here he was 37." Dean commented.

"Explains the 37 year cycle." Sam stated.

"Aren't you a smart one."

She handed the boys another photo.

"Wait, that's the ghost we saw last night. So the ship's not the ghost, just a symbol he's attached to."

"Wait, you saw him?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Except uh...he was missing a hand." Dean replied.

"His right hand?" Bela asked.

"Yup."

"Thought so." Bela pulled out more paper from her files. "Here. He was cremated, except they cut off his right hand to make a Hand of Glory."

"A Hand of what?"

"Supposedly that's a serious occult item, powerful." Sam told them.

"Supposedly." Bela agreed.

"Well, that officially counts as remains." Dean said.

"Right. So where is it?"

"It's always this town. So the Hand has to be here somewhere." Bela stated.

Sam nodded and opened his laptop.

"Huh."

"What?" Dean asked.

Bela looked over at Sam's screen.

"SeaPines Museum. That's quite a bit of Maritime History there."

"Looks like there's a benefit party there tonight." Sam said.

"We gonna crash it?"

"Hmm." Bela sighed.

"What?"

"I have an easier idea. I'll be right back."

Bela stepped outside to make a phone call, then came back into the house a few moments later.

She gave them a smirk.

"What?" Dean questioned again.

"We've got an in."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret letting you in that door?" Dean sighed, worrying slightly about whatever she was planning.

* * *

**_*Okay, more soon i promise. Either tomorrow or next day!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Next Chapter is here. Enjoy:) Please Review. I hate to ask...but it really does make me feel motivated. If you've read the whole chapter, one minute of reviewing can't hurt right ;-) hehe**_

* * *

**An hour later...**

**House. Night.**

Bela waited downstairs for Dean after she pushed Sam out the door to go pick up his date.

"Seriously what are you a woman?" Bela called up to Dean, who was still changing.

"I'm really not okay with this."

"Get over it. Sam's already half way there, with his date. Just come down already, we need to leave."

Dean finally made his way down there stairs, not very comfortable in what he was wearing...well mentally anyway.

Bela couldn't help but watch him. She was not expecting it for sure. She always kept her composure around men, but damn if he wasn't turning her on a little right now. Sure, he always looked good, and for a hunter especially. But now in that suit...wow.

"I look ridiculous." Dean stated, sighing.

"Not exactly the word I'd use."

"What?" he questioned.

She smiled.

"I uh..." she started.

"Huh. Is the ice queen melting?"

"Shut up. Here I was going to suggest after the case we have angry sex."

Dean's eyes got bigger. Did she just say that?

Bela smirked, but then laughed out loud.

"Not funny."

"Oh it was though. You should have seen your face."

"Let's Go!" Dean grumbled.

* * *

**Museum. Night.**

Dean & Bela enter the museum, keeping an eye out for Sam.

Dean starts chewing his gum heavier, Bela gives him a look. He's supposed to be some billionaire? He wasn't going to full anyone with that behavior.

"Pss." she nudged him.

Dean gave her a confused look.

"Seriously, try to behave like you've lived this life before."

He gave her yet another look.

"The gum, Dean. Swallow it, or get rid of it will you. Or if neither are an option for you at least stop being so loud."

Dean rolls his eyes, and stick the gum on the bottom of a fountain, looking around to check no one but her saw, but he looked quite pleased with himself. It was Bela's turn to roll her eyes.

She grabbed his arm. "You're an idiot."

He just shrugged and they headed toward Sam.

"So, how long do you guys expect me to continue entertaining my 'date'?" Sam asked.

"As long as it takes." Bela told him. Dean smirked.

Sam sighed.

"Sam, this was the easiest plan, and well...much more entertaining for me." Dean said, grinning.

After talking to Sam, Dean and Bela somehow end up in the middle of all the dancing people, including Sam who'd gotten pulled out there by Gert. Dean was sure a couple guards had been staring at him as he'd looked around the room. He nudged Bela in the arm.

"You know, I'm not sure how this is gonna work...because the guards look pro, and they look suspicious already."

Bela sighed. She grabbed Dean's hand and got herself into frame in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

"Blending in. Keep up will you?"

"Blending...I don't dance." he gritted out.

"Yes well, pretend that you do. Just relax."

He sighed heavily. Bela took lead, not that she had a choice. However, she was doing a pretty damn good job of making it look like Dean was leading her. It's not like they had to do anything major besides stay in a small area and dance around in circles. Any other circumstance and Dean would have loved to take advantage of an extremely good-looking woman holding onto him. Granted, he did notice how well his hand fit on her lower back.

"I figured you'd be more clumsy, but I think that title is saved for your brother." She told him, smiling.

"Well have you seen the size of him?"

They both laughed quietly. For someone who claimed not to dance, he seemed to know just how to hold her. Anyone on the outside would've thought they were a nice couple.

Bela leaned in closer to him.

"So, you're right about the professional guards. They're at every door too."

"Not gonna be able to waltz our way upstairs." Dean said. "Pun intended." He smirked.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

Dean went quiet.

"Seriously? Mr. Legendary hunter doesn't have a plan?" she teased.

"I"m thinking!" he whisper yelled.

"Don't strain yourself."

He shot her a glare.

"Fine, than you come up with something." Dean said.

Bela and Dean had broke apart and Dean grabbed 2 glasses of wine off a tray a waiter passed by with. He handed one to Bela as they made their way into a hallway in the museum. The drank a few sips of the wine and the sat the glasses on a table. Once further away from the main room and right in front of a guard Bela suddenly falls limp into Dean's arms. Dean himself was surprised at her move but luckily caught her in time. He noticed one of the guards coming over. Okay, time to improvise then. He was pretty sure he was gonna give Bela hell for this later.

* * *

Dean laid Bela on the sofa, and then shut the door. Bela sat up slowly.

"Seriously?!" Dean yelled at her.

"What, I didn't want you thinking, you've proved to not be good at that."

Dean went quiet.

"What, no witty rejoinder?"

Dean sighed. "Screw you."

"Very Oscar Wilde."

"Whatever. Where's the hand?"

"I'd assume it's in one of the rooms. My guess with a security alarm. You sure you can handle that?"

Dean mumbled under his breath, annoyed with her. He then made his way out the door.

* * *

Bela was waiting, rather impatiently, for Dean to get back when there was a knock on the door.

"Mam? Are you okay now?" asked the security officer.

_Crap..._

He knocked again. Bela quickly figured out something and then opened the door part way revealing one of her sleeves of her dress to be down.

"You're feeling better I see?" he asked.

"Yes...much."

"Great, so are you done with the room now?"

"Oh..." Bela held her dress up tighter. "Um..could we have just a minute?"

The guard look embarrassed. "Uh...yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Bela said, then quickly shut the door. She went on to make noises to further her story. The guard turned and walked off.

A moment later Dean came in.

"Trouble?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Dean notices Bela fixing her dress.

"I'm not even gonna ask." He commented.

Bela shrugged.

"You know I can hide that better in my purse."

"Nope. Not happening. I got it, and Sam and I are gonna burn it."

"You're still being competitive?"

"You bet."

Dean & Bela leave the room, but the guard comes past them. Bela pushes Dean into the nearest wall and kisses him, her hand on his jacket. She pulls away as the guard disappears.

"What the hell?"

"Dean, you are far too slow at the planning."

"Sure...You just wanted an excuse to kiss me."

"Oh please. Besides, it wasn't even that good." Bela lied.

"What? I've never had any compla..."

The two of them headed down the stairs.

"Hookers complain?" Bela quipped.

Dean gave her a look.

"Hey, I don't have to pay a hooker to get some."

"Mmmhhmm."

Bela and Dean headed toward the dance floor arm in arm.

"You know, I didn't think I'd say this...but I sort of feel for your brother."

Bela nodded toward Sam and Gert. Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's gonna pout about it for at least a couple of days."

Dean and Bela reached the odd couple.

"Having fun?" Bela asked. Sam shot her a nasty look and Dean grinned.

Bela grabs Gert and they leave. However, Bela was far from done with this case. Dean wanted to still play? Well, game was still on. Did he really think she was gonna let him finish the job first?

* * *

**Impala. Night.**

Dean and Sam get into impala. Dean grabs for the hand, but it's not there.

"What? Dean!"

"I had it...ugh that bitch."

"Seriously?" Sam whined.

Dean's phone rang.

"You!" Dean answered.

_"You wanted to be competitive...so who's getting to the cemetery first? Granted, I have the hand so I'd say I'm going to be the winner."_

"Ugh, I'm gonna kill you."

_"Sure you are. Hey you still have a chance...granted as slow as you are I can't see that happening."_

Dean hung up on her and started the car, heading straight to the cemetery.

* * *

_**More soon, promise this time!:) One more chapter revolving around this case, and then I'm going to deviate from the regular supernatural episodes for a while...though I may actually include the whole Gordon thing and maybe have Bela either call Dean or not tell Gordon anything.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, here's the final chapter for this episode. Hopefully I kept them all in character well here. I do want to keep up the the love to hate relationship dean and bela always have, but with her being mostly a hunter i think i ended up making him a little more flirty with her. I dunno, just let me know what you guys think:)**_

* * *

**Bela's Car. Night.**

Bela wondered to herself why the hell she was doing this. She should have just set fire to the Hand of Glory and gone on to another hunt. Why was she playing with these guys? She had no idea...for some reason she couldn't help it. Something about them, especially Dean, brought out the feisty side in her. Sure, it had always been there but she always kept on a serious face and did her job.

**Impala. Night.**

"Dude, are you seriously letting her..." Sam started.

"Hey, I'm not letting her do anything. Let's go."

"Can't believe you're playing. I mean, hey as long as she burns it do we care?"

"Yes, we care!"

"Whatever." Sam huffed. "By the way, I think i figured it out."

"What?"

"The ghost...he's going after people who've spilled a relative's blood. Gert's niece Sheila, it was her cousin Tom who died in that car accident where she was driving. And Gert told me rumors about the Warren brothers, they killed their father for the inheritance. Doesn't matter if it's on purpose, or by accident. Ghost doesn't care. His own brother is the one who had him hanged."

"Interesting...don't really matter now does it?"

"No, guess not."

* * *

**Cemetary. Night.**

Bela pulled her small sport car up to the curve and grabbed the hand from her bag. She could just go right in and burn it already, but she at least was going to wait until the boys got there. Part of it maybe was to let them know they were too slow, but part of her just wanted them to see that she was good at the job. Hunting was one type of work where as a woman she still struggled, especially since compared to other hunters she was a rookie.

However, Bela didn't realize that something was going to mess this up for her. As she looked up at the sound of thunder she saw a glimpse of the ship that all the other victims had seen so far. It surprised her. So, she was next? Could she still get the damn hand into the cemetery before the ghost came after her?

Bela could hear the rumbling of the impala. She was debating with herself to run into the cemetary quickly or throw in the towel and give the hand to the boys so she could run and hide.

Bela has the hand and is heading toward the boys. Dean seems surprised to see her heading toward them instead of going on into the cemetary.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

She threw it at him.

"Here."

"Okay? What's up with you?"

"I uh...nothing. Just burn the thing. Something came up."

"Seriously no pun intended but you look like you've seen a...well you know." Sam said.

"I saw the ship."

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked. She what? Sam just told him the motive. "You what? Wow..."

"What?"

"Look I get your not the most caring person in the world, but this, I didn't expect."

"What the hell are you going on about?" she asked. "We don't have time for this...can't you just take care of it?"

Sam tells Bela the motive.

"So, who'd you kill?" Dean asked. Now becoming angry with the female hunter. "Daddy? A little sister maybe? What?"

"I...just stop. Burn the damn thing."

"Give me a reason we shouldn't wait?"

"What? You can't just let me die."

"Why not? "

"Dean." Sam warned.

"Fine. But what'd you do Bela?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one did."

Dean played all kinds of scenarios out in his head. Was he over reacting? She was a hunter, did she do it to kill a demon like Bobby had?

"Whatever i did, does it really warrant a death? Please."

"Fine, Sam take the hand. Let's go."

Dean ushered Sam into the cemetery. He grabbed Bela by the arm.

"Hey I handed it to you so I could..."

"What, go hide in your car? We have guns, so you're better off here."

Sam put it on the ground and was about to grab a match. Rain started coming down hard and suddenly Bela yells at Dean. Dean looked at her and sees her eyes widen.

"Behind you."

Granted, her words weren't fast enough. Dean is thrown against a headstone and the ghost goes after Bela and she begins choking on water. Dean shoots the ghost with the rock salt as Sam tries to get the match to light in the downpour.

Dean grabs Bela and holds on trying to steady her. Sam finally gets a match to light and sets fire to the hand as the ghost came back in front of Bela and Dean. The ghost finally disappears as the hand is disappearing in the flames, and the rain stops.

Sams looks to Dean and Bela, huddled on the ground. Bela opens her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Well...guess it's over." Dean said. He released Bela and got to his feet, then helped her up.

* * *

House. Morning.

Dean here's the door open and close and looks up to see Bela coming in. He continues to throw things in his duffel bag.

"Where's Sam?"

"Upstairs. So, is this a goodbye or a thanks?" Dean asked.

"I don't typically say thank you."

"You're so damaged."

"Takes one to know one."

Dean grinned, but it faded.

"So...you going to tell me the truth?"

"No."

"Thought not." Dean sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Things always are."

"I've told one person since it happened. And they're dead now."

"So you're not telling me because what, I'm gonna die because of this secret?"

"Well no, not the only reason. I don't trust people Dean. You should know that as well as I do. Dean, I take care of myself. I"m not going to sit down and share. Besides, if I told you who got killed and why then I'd have to go further into the story, full of things I don't ever want to talk about again. So sorry about the curiosity, I'm sure it is eating away at you, but I just can't."

Dean nodded.

"Ok then."

"Well, it's been fun." she said, pulling her purse further up onto her shoulder in preparation to leave.

"Guess so. So, what about that offer?" Dean said.

Bela laughed a little.

"Not happening. Besides, you just want to add me to your long line of conquests. I remember how you tried the first time we met." She said, smirking.

"That's too bad. Would've been good." he told her.

She stepped closer to him and leaned in. "You have no idea" she whispered. She pulled back and smirked. Bela then turned and strutted out of the house leaving Dean to stand there shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

_**New Chapter is here. Enjoy:) Please Review. Just a filler chapter until I upload the next one. Sorry it's short.**_

* * *

_**About a week after last chapter.**_

**Bela's Loft.**

Bela had been tossing in her sleep, which was nothing new to her. Nightmares had become frequent with her ever since her mother's death and even more so after that once her father turned the abuse towards Bela.

Sometimes, like tonight, they would start off as dreams of the rare good memories Bela had.

_6-year-old_ _Abby turned over in her bed and looked up at the door, then smiled._

_ "Hey little one, you're supposed to be asleep." said to her mother._

_ "Huh uh." Abby shook her head. "I waiting on you mother."_

_ "Oh you were?" Isobel smiled. "I guess I shall help you fall asleep then. What would you like me to do?"_

_ "Read. You didn't finish the story last night. Daddy came home and you had to go."_

_ "Alright, let's finish then."_

_ Isobel sat down on the bed and Abby scooted closer._

Unfortunately those good memories in her dreams would quickly turn into nightmares. As a child they would revolve around her father usually and his part in her mother's death, along with Bela never being able to stop him from hurting her mother or from hurting her. Now as an adult, her nightmares leaned towards her father, her deal and demons. Last week her nightmare had to do with Lilith killing Marcus, except unlike in reality Bela had been forced to watch. Then it ended with Lilith killing Bela. She'd found it horrifying as she didn't just wake up right before she died, she actually had to watch her death.

Tonight was different...because it wasn't Marcus that Lilith had killed. No, it had been Dean bloody Winchester. Bela woke up after, very confused. She didn't understand why he was a part of it. She guessed it was because he was the last guy, and hunter, that she'd seen. If anything, it cemented her thoughts that she definitely wasn't telling anyone about her deal again. She wasn't going to have anyone else's blood on her hands.

* * *

**Impala. Day. **

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. Dean shot him a look.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"Really? Then why are you gettin' all huffy over there."

"I'm not."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, we're headed to a good old-fashioned vampire hunt."

"Haven't we been doing that lately, the basics? What's so great about it?"

"And what should we be doing? More demons? Dude, I'm not stupid. I know you research when you think I'm not looking. I told you to stop...what's done is done, Sam just let it go."

Sam didn't say anything back. It didn't change his mind and he was still frustrated. At Dean, at the demons, at everything.

They both kept silent and drove the remaining 5 hours to their destination.


	10. Chapter 10

_**New Chapter is here. Enjoy:) Please Review. **_

* * *

_**Same day as last chapter.**_

_**Bela's Loft**_

Bela made her way quickly to her phone that was vibrating on the counter. She brought it up to her ear and answered.

"Miss Talbot?"

"Who's asking?"

The woman told Bela she worked for an old book store that Bela had stopped in a while ago and that they'd gotten in a book on demonic/occult information that Bela would be interested in.

It wasn't the first time Bela had left her name with occult stores and books stores looking for as much information on demon deals as she could. Usually she told people it was for research papers or something along those lines. The woman on the phone sounded a little strange really, but Bela was used to wierd behavior and didn't think much else about it.

"Great. Can I get the address again..."

The woman gave Bela the address.

"I can be there in a couple of hours. Thanks."

Bela grabbed her purse and keys and took money out of her safe as well, then headed out the door. These days, any information could be important.

* * *

Bela arrived in the north east tip of Delaware about two and a half hour later. She'd picked up the book and headed for her car, it was basically dark at this point. Bela had her hand on the car door when she heard a footstep behind her. Bela spoke up, not turning around yet.

"I'm not the type of girl one should sneak up on."

In this life, Bela had no doubt someone sneaking up on her, as careful as she always was, was related to hunting or demons.

"Bela Talbot." a deep voice said.

Bela turned toward the large man.

"You've got the advantage, I don't know who you are."

"Gordon Walker."

"Scratch that, I've heard of you. You were in prison though."

"Got out."

Bela had her car door open and her hand was checking the side compartment for her gun. A recently imprisoned hunter following her was definitely not girls.

"Looking for this?"

Gordon held up Bela's gun. He then opened the gun up and made sure it was empty before dropping it.

Bela sighed. _Great_.

**"**How did you find me...or more importantly what do you want with me?"

"Wasn't that hard. Rumor has it you were with the Winchester boys in Massachusetts. So I did my homework on you. I know you've been searching for demonic information so I set up your arrival. Dropped that book off and told her to call you."

Bela shot him a murderous look. "Told her...or threatened?"

"Doesn't matter. You're going to tell me where the Winchesters are."

Bela shook her head. She'd heard somewhere that another hunter, or hunters, were responsible for Gordon's imprisonment. If he was looking for the boys, maybe it was them.

"I don't know." she said.

Gordon raised his gun and pointed it at her. "Try again."

"I told you, I don't know where they are. We're not friends, we just worked the same case."

"Oh like you can't find out."

"Yeah well, I don't respond well to threats Walker. Sorry."

Gordon placed his finger on the trigger.

"I will kill you. I'm the one with the gun."

"I'm not going to just tell you, and you won't find them."

"Really? Because I will with or without your help eventually...but it's going to be far better for you if it's with your help. Be smart. No reason to die is there?"

Bela figured she could distract him for a bit. It wasn't that she wanted to protect the Winchesters so much as it was that no one was going to threaten her like this and get by with it. She'd learned that much at least.

"What do you want with the boys? Revenge?"

"Sam Winchester is the Antichrist."

Bela couldn't stop herself, she laughed.

"Oh right, I heard about that...from the Easter Bunny."

"Laugh all you want, it's true. He has to die."

"I've met him, that's about the last thing that bumbling hunter is. You're off your meds."

Gordon finally stepped forward quickly and yanked Bela's arm to pull her towards him. Bela used her training and fought back and elbowed him in the face. He yelled at her and they struggled, then finally she couldn't fight him anymore due his size and strength. She scolded herself for not coming up with a plan for this.

With a gun to her head and Bela's sense of self-preservation she finally agreed to at least try to find the boys. He let her go but kept his gun on her as Bela pulled out her phone.

* * *

Outside of Impala. Night.

Sam had been sitting in the Impala after Dean had gotten out to take a phone call. Sam finally stepped out of the car and looked over to Dean.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing Dean's strange look.

"That was Bela."

"Weird"

"No kidding."

"What did she want?" Sam asked, confused.

"I dunno, said she wanted to thank us for last week."

"Huh."

"And then she thanked me for 'showing her a good time.'

"Eww...seriously did you guys..."

"Dude, No! That's my point. Weird."

"Was she drunk?"

"Didn't seem like it. Who knows."

Dean shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just get to work. No point in trying to figure her out."

* * *

**_Okay hope that chapter was okay, it didn't quite flow how I wanted it to. I wanted to NOT have Bela betray the boys...but she sorta has to in order to have her in the next few chapters. So i kinda made it so she was a little more forced into telling Gordon where they were. So that's why I had that last section...she implied that something was wrong in her conversation to Dean. Poor guys just a little slow on the update :) haha_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's the next installment:) Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Next night.**

Dean made his way through the motel room door and locked the behind him. As expected, Sam was waiting for him with a lecture ready. However, Dean let it go in one ear and out the other and therefore Sam didn't continue and changed the subject.

"So Gordon got out huh? How the hell did he find us?"

"No idea...wait."

"What?"

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean just held up a finger telling Sam to hold on. It took about three rings and Dean got an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Bela..."

Uh crap...she'd forgotten to call him back with an explanation of her cryptic phone call.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't really call to say thank you." Dean continued.

"No...Gordon made me tell him where you were."

"What the hell?!"

"He had a gun to my head, what else was I supposed to do? Besides, I did try to warn you."

"You call that a warning? Hey maybe next you call back and say a raging psychopath was dropping by."

"I meant to...but I got sidetracked. Sorry. Look there are two of you, I'm sure you can handle Gordon better than I. He's one man."

"Yeah...there were two of them!"

"Oh."

"They tried to kill us. Ugh, I'm gonna kill you. We've got a nest of vamps and now a crazy hunter after us. Thanks."

"Look, I'm finished here...if it's that big a deal I can take care of the vampi..." She started.

"No thanks. I think you've done enough." Dean said, hanging up.

"Dean?" Bela sighed. Lovely. Dean was the type to hold a grudge, and she really didn't need that right now.

* * *

**Outside of Bela's Car. Day.**

Bela Talbot first arrived at the hotel she was staying at a couple of hours earlier. She'd set everything up in her room and pulled out her talking board to get information. It wasn't exactly the conventional hunting thing to do, but she did things her own way. After trying quite a few times, she finally got information on a possible vampire attack.

So Bela had driven to the location and noticed an RV. She got out of her car, gun in hand, and other gear in her bag. She checked out the RV from the outside and hearing nothing she finally let herself in. She paused abruptly at the sight and had Bela not been used to this she would've had to turn away. She could tell it was definitely a vampire attack. However, she looked around the RV and it she soon figured out he'd been a hunter. She walked to the small table and noticed a note with Gordon's number on it. This was Gordon's partner? They were supposed to be hunting down Sam, so Bela wondered if this guy had decided to hunt the vampires too or if the vampire was the one who found the hunter. Strange.

Bela noticed the blood trail where the vampire had left the RV. She followed the trail and it stopped. So it seemed the vampire drove away, not just disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Hotel. Evening.**

Bela returned to the hotel to rest for a bit. She then pulled out the board again. She first had asked about Gordon, and then the vampires. She got two locations, in what she assumed was the right order, so she made the decision to get out her phone and let the boys know.

She waited for a few rings and Dean finally answered.

_"What?" Dean asked sharply._

"Don't hang up...look, I found a location for you. On Gordon."

_"How the hell did..." Dean started to ask._

"Hello...it's what I do. Anyways, I believe it's a warehouse. Riverfront. I'll text you the coordinates I was given."

**Dean and Sam's Motel. Evening.**

"Great." Dean still sounded annoyed.

_"You and your brother handle Gordon, I'm already on the vampires, at least according to the information I was given." Bela said._

"Whoa, what? Nobody said you needed to come here and..."

_"Yes well I'd rather not have you hold a grudge against me, and whether you were serious or not I'd rather you not threaten to kill me either."_

"Whatever."

_"Good luck...I think you'll need it considering the spirits said not to go after Gordon. For whatever that's worth."_

"Awesome." Dean said, not that she could see him but he rolled his eyes anyway.

Bela then hung up. Dean put his phone down as Sam looked at him.

"Alright, well let's get this done." Dean said. They grabbed their things and headed to the Impala.

* * *

_**Not a super long chapter. Sorry. Please review though, more should be posted soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_SOOO SORRY! I got a new job, so now doing double duty between the stable I own and run, and the one I'm now working at...by the time I get home and get my own stuff done I'm exhausted and can't muster the energy to even write. However, I PROMISE I will have next chapter up by midweek..possibly earlier. So please stick with me. Also, if any of my readers haven't reviewed yet, I'd appreciate any reviews to let me know what you think so far.  
_**

**_THANK YOU!_**


End file.
